


Hogwarts Holiday Happenings

by Hot_Wheels



Series: Harry's Fifth Year (AU) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU flashbacks, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Christian Holidays, Gen, Out of Character, Out of character-New Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Wheels/pseuds/Hot_Wheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><span class="u">STORY SUMMARY:</span></b> <em>Hogwarts opens its doors to some special visitors...but not everyone is happy about it.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dumbledore's Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** _All names (except for my original characters), places, etc. belong to JK Rowling, WB, Scholastic, and the others who brought us **Harry Potter**. I'm not making any money from this (sad, but true!), and no infringement is intended._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Professor Dumbledore makes a pre-holiday announcement, which produces mixed reactions._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See story introduction._

“Well...?” Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore asked the two Staff Members who’d just returned to the school, and had entered his office. It was a Friday, two weeks before Christmas, and the students were facing mid-term tests, before the winter holidays.

“It can be done, Headmaster," reported new Defense Against the Dark Arts (or DADA) Instructor, Professor Severus Snape. After many years as Potions Master, he’d finally been awarded the position which he’d long craved...but only after spending a fortnight in the Hospital Wing, after falling victim to a Bog in the Forbidden Forest that had been created, then Hexed, by five students _from his own House_.

Actually, the only reason that Severus had made it out of the Hospital Wing after _"only"_ two weeks, was that he'd surprisingly found himself on the _receiving_ end of a very rare Healing Bond...with, of all people, **Harry Potter** \--the intended victim of the five Slytherins' Bog (not to mention, the most annoying of all the annoying Gryffindors), who'd surprisingly consented to stay in the Hospital Wing, and treat the older wizard--on the **_giving_** end. *****

The experience, ironically, had benefitted both wizards, and their respective Houses, as Severus had not only developed a tolerance for the students in Gryffindor as a whole, he'd actually developed a quiet near-friendship with Harry Potter. (Of course, few Gryffindors suspected the _extent_ of the friendship...and **very** few Slytherins even realized there **_was_** a friendship between the erstwhile "enemies"!)

“We conducted numerous tests, and all were successful,” Severus added.

Snape’s successor in the Potions dungeon, Professor Brianne Brewster, concurred. “As long as the user drinks the Potion within the correct time frame, his or her safe passage is guaranteed," she said. Snape’s help in developing this Potion had been invaluable.

“Very well. Good job, both of you. I will issue the invitations to our students tonight.”

**~~~~~**

At supper that night, Minerva McGonagall--as usual--“clinked” for everyone’s attention. “I am asking that all Staff and 5th-Year Prefects to please remain after supper, for a brief meeting," was Dumbledore’s only announcement, before the meal began.

As Prefects from the four Houses--Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin--approached the High Table after the meal, Gryffindor Prefect Hermione Granger again felt the butterflies in her stomach.

For weeks now, there'd been quiet rumors of something special being done this Christmas...and for some reason, the First-Generation witch (her parents were Muggles, or non-magical) couldn’t shake the feeling that her bloodlines were somehow coming under attack.

“I’ve received the list of students who will be staying here over the holidays, and I noticed that all my 5th-Year Prefects’ names are on it," the Headmaster began. The students before him nodded their assent.

“In view of that, the Staff thought it would be nice to bring your parents to Hogwarts, to celebrate the holidays with you....” Three of the four Prefects greeted his announcement excitedly. However, Hermione’s breath caught, and she tried not to _appear_ as distraught as she **_felt_**.

Slytherin Prefect Pansy Parkinson was the first to notice Hermione’s silence...and to realize the reasons for it. She managed to calm her own excitement enough to ask, “Excuse me, Headmaster, but how will our parents get here?” Pansy didn't see the approving gaze of her House Head, Professor Snape, who thought he knew where his newest Prefect was headed.

“The same way _you_ got here, Miss Parkinson: The **_Hogwarts Express_** ," Dumbledore responded.

“But....” Hermione had finally found her voice.

“Yes, Miss Granger?” prompted Professor Mc Gonagall, her House Head.

“Well...my parents _have_ been to Diagon Alley before--via the Leaky Cauldron, of course ****** \--but, how will they get _onto_ Platform 9¾?”

Professor Brewster spoke up. "Professor Snape helped me with a Potion that will allow them to pass through the barrier safely.” ******* Misinterpreting Hermione’s look of anxiety, the newest Hogwarts Staff Member added, “Professor Snape and I tested the Potion on inanimate, non-magical objects...with no ill effects whatsoever.”

Pansy Parkinson, a Pureblood--as were all of her Housemates...not to mention the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Prefects--knew what was troubling the Gryffindor Prefect: What would happen once Hermione’s Muggle parents had _arrived_? “I can practically count on one hand the number of Slytherins who'll be here over the holidays...so if any of the other Houses want to use our empty dorms, that'll free up one of the other House’s dorms for the parents," she began. “Despite what you may think, we **do** know how to use proper ‘company manners’.”

This last statement elicited a round of laughter from the Staff. However, Hermione had focused--as Pansy had hoped--on the _**first**_ part of the Slytherin Prefect’s statement. The thought that Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and the most vocal of all anti-Muggleborns, Draco Malfoy, would **_not_** be at school to torment her or her parents, had put Hermione's mind and heart at ease. She went limp with relief.

“I suppose you’ll need to know, straightaway, how many parents to expect?” Hermione asked.

“Good assumption, Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied, making her smile. “The four of you ******** will need to owl your parents tomorrow before breakfast. Hopefully, we’ll have answers back by Sunday, if not sooner. Dismissed," he told them.

After the Prefects had left the Great Hall, the Headmaster turned to his staff. “Questions?” he prompted. When no one spoke up, he said, “Well, let’s start cleaning up the castle....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _From my prequel, **A New Understanding?**_
> 
>  ****** _**My** Potion._
> 
>  ******* _From **"...Chamber of Secrets"**._
> 
>  ******** _Since this was before the publication of **"...Order of the Phoenix"** , I only had **one** Prefect per House, instead of the **two** per House that JKR had._


	2. Holiday Plans Gone Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _While Hermione prepares for a quick trip to London, Severus "passes judgment" on some Slytherin troublemakers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See story introduction._

"We'll see you tomorrow night, Hermione," Harry Potter was saying to his friend, as she prepared to leave in the wee hours of December 20th. Fifth-Year Prefects from all four Houses were taking the _**Hogwarts Express**_ to London, where they'd meet their parents at the entrance to Platform 9¾.

After everyone had passed back through the barrier--Hermione was still having qualms about her Muggle parents' safety--the refueled train would return to the school. There, the Prefects and their families--and the handful of students staying at school over the break--would spend the next week.

"Got everything?" asked Ron Weasley, as he surveyed the decorations in the Gryffindor Common Room. He and his siblings, like Harry Potter, were staying at school over the holidays.

"Almost; Professor Brewster said she and Professor Snape were working on something...Oh, thanks, Ginny!" Hermione said, as Ron’s 14-year-old sister emerged from the girls’ dorms with Hermione’s heavy outer robes. She said her goodbyes to all, and left the Common Room. All meals would be served on the train, and ample sleeping cars had been prepared.

At the Front Hall, the Prefects were greeted by Headmaster Dumbledore and their House Heads. After Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape and Sprout had expressed wishes for their students’ pleasant journeys, the former Potions Master approached Hermione. “Here is the Potion Professor Brewster and I developed, Miss Granger," he said. “Remember: One vial in each cup of tea, and then have them proceed through the barrier as quickly as possible.”

"Thank you, again, Sir," Hermione said, “and please give my thanks to Professor Brewster." Hermione knew the new Potions Mistress had worked dilligently with Severus, to make this trip possible.

"Consider it done," Snape said formally, bowing.

Hermione kept her smile inside. _“He’s completely changed, since he got the position he wanted!”_ she marveled for the hundredth time. _"Or is he just still half-asleep?”_ she mused.

**~~~~~**

The trip to London's Kings Cross Station had never seemed longer to Hermione. Even though she’d seen Malfoy’s name on the list of those who would be going home for the holidays, she knew that **that** trip wouldn’t take place until the _22nd_ of December. That meant there would be more than a small chance that her parents would have to face the young wizard, and his prejudice against Muggles. A tapping at the entrance to her car interrupted her musings.

"Granger...Hermione?” Pansy Parkinson ventured, hesitantly. “May I join you?” Hermione nodded her assent, and made room for the Slytherin 5th-Year Prefect. The two had become closer--as much as could be expected, anyway (and, like Harry and Severus, definitely secretly!)--since "The Bog Incident" back in September of that school year.

"Don't worry about those three," Pansy told Hermione, as if reading the Gryffindor's mind. "They won't cause any trouble for you or your parents."

"Thanks...Pansy," the Gryffindor Prefect replied, mustering a brave smile. The two then looked out the window, and watched the sun rise.

**~~~~~**

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Professor Snape was facing his five Slytherin pranksters. Seventh-Year Student Marcus Flint (who had had trouble earning sufficient O. W. L.’s and N. E. W. T.’s to graduate) was in the office of the Head of Slytherin House, along with 5th-Year students Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy.

These were the five students who’d tried to trap Harry Potter in a Hexed Bog the first week of school; unfortunately, their plan had backfired, and **_Severus_** had fallen victim to the Bog. He and Harry Potter--who'd discovered the trapped, suffering, Snape--had found themselves joined by a Healing Bond...and roommates in the Hospital Wing for an entire fortnight.

On a suggestion from Ron Weasley, Parkinson had “sentenced” the five to a term of “mentoring” some of their 1st-Year Housemates. Upon his return, Severus--angry with the five, despite the fact that they were from **his** House--had extended the punishment until Christmas. Now, the five were awaiting Snape’s final judgment.

As Snape was about to speak, an owl brought him a note. Reading it, he groaned inwardly. _**“Not now!”**_ he despaired, barely suppressing a moan. Taking a deep breath, he faced his students. “I regret to say that the announcement I had will have to be altered," he began. Queasy feelings overcame the young witch and wizards; however, not even Draco Malfoy dared press Snape on this issue.

"It seems that a group of wizards has fallen victim to a very rare rash. ***** While the rash is _not_ life-threatening, it **is _highly_** contagious, and the families affected are under strict quarantine for the next three weeks. There will be no visitors allowed," he said, somberly.

Snape, reading the list silently, recognized the names: All were Death Eaters, and several of them had offspring at Hogwarts. While he didn't reveal the _entire_ list of names to his waiting students, he _had_ to announce **some** of them. "Mr. Crabbe...Mr. Goyle...Mr. Malfoy: I regret to say that your trips home for the holidays have been canceled."

It was the closest to tears that Severus Snape had ever seen any of them come. The moment was gone quickly, however...and replaced by looks of panic.

"That means we'll be here...," Crabbe started, not wanting to say the words.

"...during the time our Prefects' families are visiting," Snape finished for him, confirming the boys' worst fears.

He took a breath. "Mr. Flint...Miss Bulstrode: The two of you have done well with your protégés. When the Spring Term begins, you will be relieved of your mentoring responsibilities." The two relaxed visibly.

"As for you three...," Snape continued, "While you won't have to worry about double homework ****** any longer, either, you're not yet out of the woods: During the time our visitors are here, you will be expected to be on your best behavior. If there is even **one** unpleasant incident, you **_will_** be expelled."

Even more than his compatriots, Draco Malfoy groaned inwardly: Like it or not, he was going to have to face Hermione Granger's Muggle parents, and not give any indication of his feelings towards her...or them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _Sorry: It wasn't an "I Love Muggles" rash!_ **:-D**
> 
>  ****** _Yes, even **Crabbe and Goyle** were able to tutor _their_ First-Year "charges" adequately! (Will wonders never cease?!)_ **:-D**


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. and Mrs. Granger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Hermione's joy at having her parents at Hogwarts is short-lived._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See story introduction._

While the **_Hogwarts Express_** was being re-fueled for the trip back to the school, all four of the 5th-Year Prefects and their parents walked around Kings Cross Station. It was obvious, from the number of parcels, that Muggle and Magical parents alike had finished their holiday shopping at Diagon Alley.

"Come on, Dad!!! Just a **little** hint!!" begged the Ravenclaw Prefect. A chuckle met his plea.

 _"Do you think Dad will like it?"_ the Hufflepuff Prefect asked her mother.

 _"Oh, yes! I think you chose the **perfect** gift!"_ came the whispered reply.

**~~~~~**

As some of the group began heading back toward the pillar separating Platforms 9 and 10, the Granger and Parkinson families were enjoying tea and crumpets. "Here," Hermione said, handing each parent a vial of the Potion that would enable them to pass through the barrier safely. "You need to pour this in your tea, and then we need to leave," she said. The other Prefects and their parents also made ready to depart.

"Oh! I'm **so** glad _**that's**_ over!" Hermione rejoiced. One of her worries had proven to be groundless: Her parents had passed through the barrier safely!! Now, the families were settling in their respective compartments.

**~~~~~**

It was a pleasant journey back to Hogwarts. Before everyone retired, a game of Exploding Snap took place...and, to the surprise of almost everyone, Mrs. Granger won! "Your daughter has taught you well!" Mr. Parkinson teased, good-naturedly, as everyone laughed. The other witches and wizards present were also gracious in defeat, not feeling any shame in losing to Muggles. It seemed to be a good omen to Hermione....

**~~~~~**

Upon their arrival at Hogwarts, the families were greeted in the Front Hall by Headmaster Dumbledore and the House Heads; the other Staff, as well as the students staying at school over the holidays, would be greeted in the Great Hall. As she introduced her parents, Hermione noticed that the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress seemed a little nervous, but the young witch managed to put the thought out of her head.

"...and this is Professor Snape, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione said, introducing the last House Head in the Front Hall. She'd been practicing the phrase mentally, on the way back, since she still thought of him as "Potions Master", and she didn't want to botch _this_ introduction.

"Ah, yes! A recent promotion, I believe?" Mr. Granger asked, surprising everyone in the area...Professor Snape most of all.

Taken by surprise, Severus Snape actually blushed and stammered slightly, as he replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact...."

It was Mrs. Granger who rescued him. "Hermione keeps us well-informed of the activities here at Hogwarts," she said. "We've managed to keep all of the newspapers she sends us."

"I see...," Severus replied. Secretly, he was grateful to Hermione for her thoughtfulness; however, it wouldn't help his reputation as a "Gryffindor Hater" to let that be known. His lips twitched, almost into a grin, as he saw a way to express his gratitude.

So quickly that Hermione thought she was imagning it, Snape discreetly opened and closed his hands--twice!--while raising his eyebrow in her direction. Realizing that Mr. Granger had not mentioned his confinement in the Hospital Wing earlier in the school year, Severus hesitated, and then--giving a mental shrug--flexed his hands a third time. _" **Thirty** points?"_ Hermione thought. Glancing quickly at Pansy (who'd also noticed Snape's action), Hermione saw the quick grin that was flashed her way.

Her joy at unexpected points from Snape was short-lived, however.

Clearing his throat, Snape's voice took on an unheard-of apologetic tone. Addressing the first Muggles to visit Hogwarts in many years--at least since the 1940s death of Myrtle Warren (their sad visit to the school, and the methods that even allowed them access, served as inspirations for Brewster's Potion--Severus said, "I regret to say that I learned, after the Prefects were on the train, that some of my students' trips home had been canceled...."

Hermione's face fell, and her stomach dropped, as she realized who would be at Hogwarts over the holidays. **_"NO!!"_** she begged, mentally. _"I can't have my parents around **them!** "_

She was so distraught, at the thought of her parents' being around even _one_ Muggle-hater (let alone **_three_**!), that she missed Snape's next words: "I truly do not expect any trouble, despite what your daughter has doubtlessly told you; however, if something **_should_** arise, please do not hesitate to inform someone...."

"I'm certain we'll be fine!" Mrs. Granger replied. Seeing that her daughter was rooted to the spot, she recognized the telltale signs of panic and despair. Both parents had to nudge her, before Hermione moved towards the Great Hall, where they would be introduced to Hermione's friends...and her enemies.


	4. Hermione in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _It's time for Hermione to introduce her Muggle parents to the students of Hogwarts (at least the ones staying at school over the Christmas holidays). What kind of reception will the Grangers get from Draco and Co.?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See story introduction._

After the Prefects had introduced their visiting parents to the Staff, the entourage entered the Great Hall. With so many students home for the holidays, and even more leaving later today, the remaining students simply formed one long, alphabetical line.

It was a moment Hermione had been dreading, ever since it had been made clear to her that "The Terrible Trio" of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle hadn't been able to go home. She'd been **so** hoping to avoid the three Muggle-haters! Unfortunately, she could no longer postpone the ineveitable. After a brief chat with Lavender Brown, the Grangers came to....

"Vincent Crabbe, Ma'am...Sir," the shorter of the stocky Slytherins said. Stepping forward, he shook Mrs. Granger's hand, then her husband's. "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Hermione was stunned: The boy's tone was pleasant, and sounded... ** _sincere?_**

"Thank you, Mr. Crabbe. I'm certain we will," Mr. Granger replied. He and his wife had received numerous owls from Hermione about the boy and his cohorts, and they were no less surprised than the Gryffindor Prefect.

As they started to move on, Vincent spoke up again, nudging Colin Creevey--who was the next one in line--as he did. "One thing you might want to watch out for is this shutterbug next to me!!"

Chuckles from the students and parents in the immediate area followed this statement, as Colin blushed. "I don't have my camera with me at the moment!" he protested, nudging the Slytherin back, before shaking hands with the visitors. "On the other hand, I'm sure you'll want some pictures to take home."

As the Grangers thanked him, and Colin and Vincent straightened up in preparation for the Hufflepuff Prefect, the Gryffindor Fourth-Year rubbed his elbow: Nudging Crabbe was like nudging a brick wall! On his other side, Colin's Second-Year brother, Dennis, smothered a snicker.

**~~~~~**

A few minutes later, Hermione felt like she was in the wrong place. As if _Crabbe's _sudden humanity weren't enough, Gregory Goyle ** _also_** had had only pleasantries for the Muggle visitors.__

Suddenly, Professor Snape's words--which had "bounced off" her brain earlier, sank in: _"I truly do not expect any trouble, despite what your daughter has doubtlessly told you; however, if something **should** arise, please do not hesitate to inform someone...."_ Obviously, Snape had had a talk with the three, and Hermione **really didn't** have anything to worry about!

_"Oh, **please!!** Don't let it stop now!!"_ Hermione prayed, as the Grangers moved away from Neville Longbottom, and toward....

"Draco Malfoy," the blonde 5th-Year ***** said, in a firm, business-like tone, as he took each Muggle's hand in turn. His tone belied his feelings: Inside he was quaking with anger at having to touch _any_ Muggles...especially _**these**_ two. Overpowering the anger, however, was fear: He was terrified of the thought that one slip of the tongue would earn him the disgrace of expulsion from Hogwarts.

As the Grangers all moved past him, a single, terrible thought gripped the Pure-blood: _"What if we-- **I** \--say something in my sleep?! Will **that** finish me, too?!"_ Noticing that the Staff Members were filing toward the High Table, Draco made eye contact with the one person who _might_ take pity on him...he **_hoped_**....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _As previously stated, each House only has one Prefect (OK...per year, 5-7!) Pansy's position leaves poor Draco "on the outside, looking in"! Sorry, kiddo!_ **•{];-)**


	5. Malfoy's Master Plan...Uncovered?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Faced with expulsion from Hogwarts if he causes problems with Hermione Granger's Muggle parents, Draco Malfoy devises a secret plan...that may **not** be a secret from his Head of House._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See story introduction._

"OK; here's the plan...." Draco Malfoy was in one corner of the Slytherin Common Room that night, talking quietly to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They'd made it through one day without insulting Hermione Granger's Muggle parents; perhaps it had something to do with the fact that--except for meals--Draco had made a point to avoid _**everyone**_. Crabbe and Goyle had, of course, tagged along with Malfoy (even though neither one had _**appeared**_ to have any trouble maintaining a civil air about himself, when in the presence of the Grangers).

On the other hand, they still had to deal with the Muggles the rest of the week, including Christmas Day, and Draco felt an overwhelming need to have his cronies with him, to make sure that they all shared the same fate...whatever that might be.

"Are you sure this will work?" Crabbe asked, as he and Goyle took the small packages Draco handed them, after a quick explanation.

"It had _better_ work," Malfoy replied, "or we're in serious...."

He was interrupted by the voice of his House Head, Professor Snape, who'd just entered the Common Room: **"Everyone up front!"** he called. The boys quickly stashed the packages, then joined their Housemates.

With so few Slytherins in the Common Room--since many _had_ been able to go home over the holidays--a semi-circle quickly formed around Severus. "First of all," he began, "I would like to thank each and every one of you, for the decorum you exhibited today, with **_all_** of our holiday guests."

Sighs of relief could be heard from a number of students. Snape himself had been concerned as well about the behavior of his students, all of whom were Purebloods (and more than a few of them were "stuck" at school over the holidays, since their Death Eater fathers were under quarantine). Their views toward Muggles seemed to range from distrust to outright hostility, and--with Hermione Granger's Muggle parents "vulnerable to 'attack'"--Snape didn't want the latter viewpoint to spread, and ruin everyone's holiday.

He continued, "Miss Parkinson had offered the use of our empty dorms, for some of the other students, so that the Prefects and their parents could stay in the Common Room of one of the other Houses; however, other arrangements have been made, so you don't have to worry about 'visitors'." This comment was met with chuckles from the students.

"Finally, I have something to say to our Quidditch players...." Draco felt a chill run up his spine; nevertheless, he and Reserve Chaser Pansy Parkinson stepped forward, to join the few other players who had remained at school. "The Headmaster would like to put on a Quidditch Demonstration for our guests on Christmas Eve." Goyle raised his hand. "Yes?" Snape asked.

"How are we going to do that without being slaughtered?" he asked, indicating the team's depleted status. Even Snape joined in the laughter at that.

Composing himself, and clearing his throat, Snape replied, "It's not going to be an actual match; in fact, the Bludgers won't even be used. Rather, it's to be an opportunity for _all_ of the players to handle the Quaffle, and demonstrate scoring techniques, as well as a chance for all of the players to show their abilities to catch the Snitch...without having to worry about an opposing Seeker's catching it first." Severus couldn't resist the jab at his House's current Seeker.

Remembering the lecture he'd had in Snape's office, after his House Head had returned from his fortnight in the Hospital Wing back in September, Draco Malfoy's face turned as scarlet as it had on _that_ day. _"There better not even be a **hint** of a grin on your faces, when I turn back around!"_ he thought. As if reading Draco's thoughts, Crabbe and Goyle--who'd suffered through the same lecture--cleared their faces immediately.

"Is there anything else, Sir?" Prefect Parkinson asked.

Snape thought a moment. "No. Just keep up the good work. I know it's hard on many of you," he challenged, looking at several of his other anti-Muggle students...all of whom ducked their heads in embarrassment, "but I also know I can count on you. Good night."

"Good night, Sir!" echoed the students.

Turning to leave, Snape's gaze fell on the corner where Malfoy and Company had been. He spied something--something familiar--that hadn't been as completely hidden as the boys had thought. _"Oh, ho! So **that's** what you're up to!"_ he thought, as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •••••••••••••••
> 
> _Well, we're at the halfway point of this one. Will the "Terrible Trio" slip up, and be expelled?_


	6. Christmas Eve Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _A Quidditch demonstration takes a frightening turn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See story introduction._

The handful of Quidditch players who were staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays--voluntarily or otherwise--had gathered at the Quidditch pitch. Most of the Staff--and all of the visiting parents--were already in the stands. Headmaster Dumbledore, voice amplified, addressed the crowd: **"For our first demonstration, each player will take the Quaffle, and attempt to put it through one of the hoops."** He indicated the goals towering over the snow-covered area.

 ** _"Attempt?"_** echoed the Ravenclaw Keeper. "I didn't think we were using Bludgers."

"True," Dumbledore said, "nor will the Keepers assume their normal duties; however, you _**will**_ all be blindfolded." Groans of despair met this announcement. Madam Hooch taught this advanced technique (in case of in-flight injury), but no one liked it...not even the top fliers like Harry Potter. It was obvious that--despite having played occasional matches in the fog and rain--Quidditch Team Captains had been lax in drilling their teams in this procedure.

"Since we have more than one player from each House, you will go up in pairs, with the sighted member giving directions to the member with the Quaffle," Albus explained. "Oh...and we have a special surprise for you...!"

At this point, Dumbledore removed a tarpaulin from a rectangular box, and revealed an _entire case_ of Firebolt broomsticks...the best one on the market, and the same kind Harry Potter used.

Amidst the _**"Ooh's!"**_ and **_"Aah's!"_** from the students, Ginny Weasley--Gryffindor's Reserve Chaser--winked at Harry, before joining the others in choosing a broomstick. It had been _her_ idea to try to give the players the same broomstick, so they'd all be competing on the same level.

She'd taken the idea to Harry, her Team Captain; _he'd_ passed it on to Gryffindor House Head McGonagall. **_She_** , in turn, had had Headmaster Dumbledore get the brooms from Diagon Alley. Everyone had agreed that this would be fair to all the players...not to mention easing the pain of Draco Malfoy's _clique_ and a couple of other players, who'd had last minute changes in their holiday plans (although not for the same reasons).

"Please take good care of these," requested Dumbledore. "These are on loan only." Laughter greeted this statement..

"Since most of you use other broomsticks, we'll give you a few minutes to demonstrate your flying skills, and acclimate yourselves to the Firebolt," Madam Hooch now said. "After that, we'll begin. **PREPARE TO MOUNT!** " She blew her whistle, and the players made their ascents.

**~~~~~**

Remembering Professor Snape's admonition (that _even **one**_ unpleasant incident would earn him an expulsion), Slytherin Keeper Draco Malfoy took great care not to fly _too_ closely to Gryffindor Reserve Chaser Hermione Granger. For _her_ part, Hermione was choosing not to tempt Fate, and didn't fly too closely to Draco.

Unfortunately, Hermione's Firebolt chose to be unpredictably attracted to some of the others...including Draco's. Her broom seemed to be as possessed as the "rogue" Bludger, that had attacked Harry Potter three years earlier had been. This Firebolt was nothing like the one Harry had let her try during practice!

 ** _"WHOA!!"_** Draco yelled in surprise, as Hermione's broom headed straight for him; Hermione gasped; so did the crowd. Draco was barely able to dodge her. He made a U-turn, and pulled up alongside her. "I've got it," he said, grabbing the end of her Firebolt, and forcing them both to the ground.

The two were met by Madam Hooch and Professor Dumbledore. The other Quidditch players had landed by now, and were behind her. _"Thanks,"_ Hermione managed to whisper, just before they were mobbed. All in the stands were on their feet, and those closest to Hermione's parents tried to keep the Muggles calm.

"We seem to have a defective Firebolt here," Draco said, holding Hermione's broomstick up. His voice quavered slightly: He hoped no one would think he'd been attacking Hermione.

"At least it didn't Transfigure into a wild Pegasus!" Hermione added, her joking tone telling everyone (including the Staff Members on the pitch) that she knew Draco's intentions had been honorable.

"No harm done; we'll just swap this out, and check it later," the Headmaster said, smiling. He then nodded to Draco, with a wink, thus confirming that he'd understood and accepted Hermione's "vote of confidence".

Amplifying her voice, Madam Hooch now faced the stands and announced, **"How's that for excellent control?"** After the applause died down, she added, **"Twenty points, all 'round, for excellent flying, and for not interfering with the descent of the fliers."** Hooch knew that the Gryffindors were ready to pounce, and wanted to head off any unpleasantness.

After _this_ applause had quieted, Madam Hooch produced the Quaffle and a blindfold, announcing, _**"Pair up!"**_ As the Houses' players paired up--the Weasley twins, naturally, standing next to each other--Draco moved to stand next to Pansy Parkinson, who gave him an approving look, just as Dumbledore had done.

Madam Hooch wisely sent pairs from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff up first, allowing Draco and Hermione's adrenaline levels to return to normal. Flying-wise, there were no mishaps, as each "guide" made certain his or her blindfolded teammate stayed upright, before switching places.

On the other hand, all of the _**blindfolded**_ players (much to the amusement of the crowd, and their fellow players) had a great deal of trouble putting the Quaffle through the hoops...even the Chasers and Reserve Chasers, whose job it was to handle the Quaffle.

**~~~~~**

"Stay there! I'll get it!" Ginny Weasley called to Harry Potter, as his attempt bounced off the edge of the center hoop. Harry knew the others were laughing at him, as he'd laughed at them. As she handed him the retrieved Quaffle, Ginny told him, "Angle a little to the right." Harry did, and his next attempt earned him the "bell" that accompanied each score.

"Excellent!" called Madam Hooch. **"Fliers down!"**

After all were gathered around her again, she produced the Golden Snitch. **"Players will be going up individually, and flying around the pitch,"** she announced to the players and spectators. **"After one minute, the Snitch will be released, and you'll begin your chase."** She then produced a list of names. **"First flier up!"** she called.

While the teams' Seekers and Reserve Seekers naturally had the _best_ times, several of the other players--notably Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley--also proved themselves up to the task.

Draco Malfoy--wishing his ill father could see him--prepared to mount, his heart heavy. Once airborne, though, he made quick work of the Snitch. He descended to appreciative applause from everyone. _"First one to smart off gets an extra hour's practice!"_ Gryffindor Captain Harry Potter said, under his breath, as Draco returned the Snitch to Madam Hooch.

**~~~~~**

Now, there were only two players left. **"Ginny Weasley!"** called Madam Hooch. The youngest Weasley proved that Gryffindor would be in good hands after Harry Potter left, as she'd correctly anticipated the Snitch's path, and had it in her grasp less than a minute after its release.

"It's a good thing you didn't have to try out again!" Cho Chang called to Harry. Harry took the jibe in good nature, as all the players had, as he prepared to mount.

 **"Harry Potter!"** Madam Hooch announced. As Harry made his flight over the pitch, the Christmas Eve cold getting to him, he also tried to figure out which way the Snitch would fly, based on its previous releases.

Like Ginny, Harry also quickly had the Snitch; he descended to a round of applause from all. "Looks like we both do better when one of us is out of the way!" Draco ventured. Harry laughed in agreement, as Madam Hooch led the players off the pitch.

**~~~~~**

Suddenly, **_all_** of the players were screaming and scrambling, as a flurry of snowballs fell down upon them from the stands. The screams quickly mixed with laughter, as the onslaught intensified.

Poor Professor Flitwick was quickly becoming a living snowman, as he was quickly covered in the white stuff. Harry Potter found himself the target of Professor Snape; Draco, on the other hand, had his _own_ problems with Crabbe and Goyle.

Except for Severus and Harry (who was dishing out as much punishment as he was taking), most of the "battles" started out intra-House. Gradually, though, snowballs started flying in _**every**_ direction. Even though it was apparent that everyone was fair game, the assailants took care that their snowballs didn't contain any rocks.

Madam Hooch had her whistle knocked from her hand--courtesy of Professor Sprout--three times before she was able to successfully end the fracas. Hats had been knocked askew (or off), and virtually all those gathered appeared to have developed acute dandruff.

Albus Dumbledore's robes were as white as his beard, as he announced, "Let's all clean up, and prepare for the Feast...and then get ready for Father Christmas, shall we?"

Everyone laughed, as they headed back to the castle.


	7. Christmas at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Surprises galore, for Muggle and Magical._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See story introduction._

“Oh, man!” I hope I get that new edition of _**Quidditch Through the Ages**_!" Vincent Crabbe remarked Christmas morning, as the Slytherins gathered in their Common Room; he’d taken a real interest in the game. Once Pansy returned with her parents, the students would begin opening the presents that awaited them. “That’s all I could dream about last....”

 ** _“Dream?!”_** Draco asked, his face paling. He quickly steered the larger boy to a corner. “You mean you didn’t drink the Draught last night? The nurse said it would keep us from having any dreams! What if you’d...?”

“Relax, Malfoy!” Crabbe said quietly but firmly, grasping the smaller boy’s shoulders. Ordinarily, he followed Malfoy--almost blindly--but on this occasion, he found the courage to stand up to the blond ringleader. Noticing that Gregory Goyle had edged _his_ way over, Crabbe continued, lightly, “...besides, it’s **_Goyle_** who talks in his sleep, anyway!”

“Hey, now! Leave me out of this!”  Goyle remarked, boxing Crabbe on the ear.

At that moment, the Parkinsons entered the Common Room, along with Professor Snape...who had a sack slung over one shoulder. As his “exiled” students gathered around hopefully--for none of them had yet to receive presents from home--Severus called out, “You’ll be relieved to know that Madam Pomfrey has found these to be free of any infection!” He then placed the sack adjacent to the other presents, and stepped aside, to avoid the whooping students, who were descending on the sack like so many vultures.

As the three Fifth-Years moved to join the pre-breakfast festivities, an unseen eavesdropper slunk away....

**~~~~~**

Meanwhile, laughter rang out in the Gryffindor Common Room, as presents were opened, and jokes were shared. “Now, these aren’t ‘booby-trapped’, are they?” asked Mrs. Granger, as she looked dubiously at the decks of Exploding Snap cards she’d just opened.

“No, of course not!” said Fred Weasley, trying to sound hurt.

 _“No more so than Exploding Snap cards are **usually** booby-trapped!”_ muttered his twin. Catching a suspicious gaze from Hermione, George quickly added, aloud, “It was just a little something we picked up at the last minute.”

“Yeah; we heard you were an expert at the game!” Fred said. The twinkle in his eye set everyone to laughing again. Upon her return to school, Hermione had been bragging on her parents, so the twins had managed to get an owl to Zonko’s--and the cards by return owl--before Christmas.

“Hey, Ron! What color sweater did you get this year?” George taunted his maroon-hating brother. A pillow to the head, from Ron, confirmed what the Seventh-Year student already knew.

“I like Ginny's!" remarked Harry Potter.

“Really? Let’s see it!” Hermione said, in an encouraging voice...for the younger girl had inexplicably gone scarlet.

“Oh, OK...," the Fourth-Year conceded, holding up a scarlet sweater, which was adorned with a Golden Snitch! Obviously, Molly Weasley’s pride in her daughter’s position as Reserve Seeker had inspired this design.

As the others laughed, Harry Potter stood, and put a comforting hand on Ginmy's shoulder. “It looks great!” he said. Picking up a wrapped box, he told the others, “I’ve got to drop this off at the owlery; I’ll see you at breakfast.” He then left the Common Room....

**~~~~~**

Christmas breakfast was always a festive affair at Hogwarts, and the presence of the Prefects’ parents made _this_ Christmas even more so. Laughter rang out from all corners of the Great Hall--even Draco Malfoy seemed to have recovered from his Christmas Eve melancholy (and this morning's panic)--as everyone loudly compared his or her holiday bounty with everyone else's.

Since it was a holiday, the owls that flew in brought little “regular” mail...but they made up for it, with the packages they brought. These were, for the most part, last-minute gifts.

Sounds of surprise and pleasure arose from every table, as the Prefects and their parents unwrapped small photo albums, which had already been filled with pictures of the families, as well as some of the friends of each Prefect. “Thank you very much...Colin, isn’t it?” remarked Mr. Granger, as he and his wife stepped over to shake the Fourth-Year’s hand. They were quickly joined by the Prefects and parents from the other three Houses.

“My pleasure, Sir,” the older Creevey Muggleborn acknowledged Hermione’s parents, before turning to accept the thanks of the others.

At the High Table, Albus Dumbledore had just retrieved a package from a snowy white owl...Harry Potter’s Hedwig. Casting a dubious glance at the Gryffindor table--which Harry Potter completely ignored, much to the Headmaster’s amusement--he glanced at the card, then at Minerva McGonagall, who “clinked” for attention.

“My, my...what have we here?” he said, with an amused tone, which caught everyone’s attention. “Let’s see...packages within the package!” he remarked, passing several to his right, indicating that Professor McGonagall should pass Professors Snape and Flitwick the gifts which bore their names on tags.

“Not yet, Filius," Dumbledore teased, as the Charms Instructor started to rip open his gift; laughter rang out immediately. “Pomona...Poppy," he continued, passing two more packages to his left. He then placed the largest box in front of himself, noting that Harry’s shoulders were shaking with barely-repressed laughter. Nodding to the others, he began unwrapping his gift.

Not surprisingly, Professor Flitwick had his gift opened first; obviously, there was still a lot of youthful enthusiasm of in the elderly Professor. His squeak of excitement even made Severus chuckle quietly. Quickly, he closed his box, making certain he didn’t spoil the others’ surprises.

“Well, now! This is indeed a pleasure, Mr. Potter...and will come in handy!” Dumbledore said enthusiastically. He then stood, noting that the others had their boxes open. Professors Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout also chimed in their thanks, while Professor Snape--as was his wont--merely acknowledged his gift with a curt nod...but with a slight, brief twinkle in his eye, that only Harry saw.

Addressing those before him--students and visitors--Dumbledore then said, “Mr. Potter has given us some very special quills and inks!” He then showed off his prize: a collection of quills and inks, in the colors of each of the four Houses of Hogwarts.

The four House Heads then stood, each one displaying his or her color-coordinated gifts to the students who had arisen and approached the High Table. The Gryffindors congratulated Harry on finding the perfect shades of scarlet and gold for Professor McGonagall. Meanwhile, Professor Sprout was showing off her yellow and black writing implements. At their students crowded around, Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape each showed their students their treasures, of blue and bronze, and green and silver, respectively.

From the Headmaster’s left, a Hufflepuff was heard to ask, “What color are _**yours**_ , Madam Pomfrey?” This simple question produced a mini-stampede, as the students moved toward the nurse...who was inexplicably blushing furiously.

Sudden realization hit Severus Snape. _“Potter...?”_ he said, in that deep, quiet voice that was meant to reach a single pair of ears...although, on this occasion, there was more than a touch of amusement in that voice. The fact that Harry chose to **ignore** the voice told the D. A. D. A. Professor all he needed to know...so he silently rose, and glided over to a position behind the nurse, a twinkle in his eye.

“Yes, Poppy; show us your bounty," the Headmaster--also beginning to suspect what Harry had done--said, bemusedly. As the Hogwarts school nurse-- ** _very_** reluctantly--turned her box around, every type of laugh, from twitters to guffaws, rang out...for everyone understood the "source" of this gift.

Suddenly, Harry felt a hand gripping his shoulder, and heard a voice from behind him. _“A perfect match, Potter!”_ came the amused voice of Vincent Crabbe.

 _“I suppose I should've done **that** one privately,"_ Harry whispered back, now feeling a little guilty over one of his gifts. He'd forgotten to pull this one out, when Malfoy and Co. found themselves "stranded" at school, and really hadn't intended to "rub their noses" in it.

 _"Are you daft? We wouldn’t have missed this for the world!”_ came the quiet response, as Crabbe indicated Professor Snape, who had returned to his seat, and was wiping tears of silent laughter from his eyes, as were many of the other Staff, having enjoyed the joke immensely. Harry’s sideways glance at Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle revealed two slightly shocked--but _highly_ amused--Slytherins.

“I’ll get you for this!” vowed the nurse, as she displayed her quills and ink of **_purple_**...in fact, even the same **shade** as the Bog--and the rash--they’d seen the previous September, when Severus Snape had been her patient for a fortnight....


	8. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _It may be the **parents** who are visiting; however,  others are having flashbacks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See story introduction._
> 
> **A/N:** _The "FLASHBACK" in this chapter is more of an "interlude" between **"A New Understsnding?"** and this story._

During their stay at Hogwarts, the visiting parents had toured the entire castle and grounds. For most of the parents, this was simply re-living their youths, since most of them were also Hogwarts alumni. Of course, this didn’t apply to Hermione’s parents; therefore, each day brought new surprises and adventures.

The trip to Hagrid’s hut had been one such day. The Grangers, of course, had met Rubeus Hagrid along with the other Staff the first day. The holiday-depleted ranks of students--as well as the entire Staff--had descended _en masse_ on Hagrid’s hut a couple of days after Christmas.

As the group walked through the Forbidden Forest, Hermione noticed that Harry Potter seemed to be choosing his path carefully. She then noticed that--up ahead, along with the rest of the Staff--Severus Snape was also watching where **he** stepped...and that "certain" Slytherin students had become very quiet.

The Gryffindor Prefect suddenly realized that this must have been the area where “The Bog” (as it had become known among the students) had been placed.

Little did Hermione know what memories were being replayed in the minds around her....

**~~~~~ BEGIN FLASHBACK ~~~~~**

_It had been in October, on the day Gryffindor was to have opened the Quidditch season versus Slytherin...the match that an angry Professor Snape had offered to forfeit, as partial punishment for his confinement to the Hospital Wing (even though he'd had more than a small suspicion that it would, in fact, be **his** House that would absorb the loss)._

_Headmaster Dumbledore had called a Saturday Staff Meeting, the second one that term...which was, in itself, unusual. As the last stragglers entered his office, however, Dumbledore appeared to have a sudden change of heart. “The weather is so nice today," he began, “let’s take this meeting outside, shall we?” Without waiting for an answer, he arose and exited. A murmuring Staff followed him._

_By the time the group had reached the entrance, Professor Flitwick spoke up. “Excuse me, Headmaster, but we seem to have forgotten someone.”_

_“And that would be...?” queried Albus._

_“Hagrid, Sir," came the reply._

_Dumbledore pretended to ponder a moment. “Well, then," he finally said, “let’s just take the meeting to him...or perhaps we’ll see him along the way.” It was at this moment that Severus realized he’d been set up. Unfortunately, he was in the middle of the throng, and had no easy escape from his “return to the scene of the crime”._

_The pit in Snape’s stomach grew, as students’ voices were heard nearby, and Dumbledore summoned one of them over. “Harry," he said, motioning “The Boy Who Lived” to his side, “join us, please," the Headmaster “invited”...in a tone that was pleasant, yet insistent._

_"Yes, Sir," a truly surprised Harry replied, before telling Ron and Hermione, “I’ll catch up to you later!”_

_As the group made its way into the Forest, Harry found himself wondering why Dumbledore had waited **this** long for **this** journey...for he recognized the path they were taking, and knew that the trip was long overdue, from a “rehabilitation” perspective._

_Sure enough, the Headmaster was leading the group to the **exact spot** where the ground had given way under Snape’s feet the month before, and left him thrashing in a hidden Bog, the victim of a crippling Tickling Charm._

_The Headmaster and the 5th-Year student were in the lead, and as they neared a certain spot, Snape’s fears boiled over, like a Potion that was cooking on excessive heat. **“Potter...NO...!! DON’T MOVE!”** he shouted, before he could stop himself. Panicking, he tried, vainly, to retreat to the safety of the castle. Instead, he found himself in the grasp of the surrounding Staff._

_Harry could have sworn he heard Dumbledore whisper, " **Finally...!** "_

**=====**

_While **Harry** was none too happy to be back in the area where he’d been led (by an altered map, courtesy of Millicent Bulstrode; she, Marcus Flint and--who else?--the "Terrible Trio" had hoped to keep Harry from playing Quidditch), it had been **Severus** who'd fallen apart emotionally...first._

_Dumbledore wisely sent most of his Staff back to the castle; however, his House Heads and Nurse Pomfrey remained. As if on cue, Hagrid emerged from the direction of his hut. These were the same people who’d been with Severus--at one time or another--that fateful Friday in September, and all of their skills were required to control the D. A. D. A. Instructor, who was still trying to bolt. Unfortunately for him, Madam Pomfrey had declared this to be a “follow-up” to his earlier treatments._

_Seeing Snape crumble--and remembering how he’d found the man the month before--made Harry realize just how lucky he’d been, not to have fallen in the Bog himself; he began trembling from a fear he didn’t realize he’d been suppressing. The boy's trembling increased when Harry also recalled what he’d heard, while hidden in Snape’s closet: **“...a younger wizard or witch may very well have died there....”**_

_In the end, **both** wizards had been taken to Hagrid’s hut, to exorcise their demons in private, and to sleep off the exhaustion their “exorcisms” had produced...._

**~~~~~ END FLASHBACK ~~~~~**

The rest of the Christmas holiday period passed quickly. During the day, Draco Malfoy managed to avoid confrontations with the Muggle Grangers: he simply kept his distance from them as much as possible. It was probably the coward’s way out, he knew; however, the threat of expulsion loomed over him, and he couldn’t risk that...or the anger he would face at home. On the other hand, Malfoy’s compatriots, Crabbe and Goyle, had no qualms about being around Hermione Granger’s parents. They’d learned that the Muggles, in fact, weren’t all that different from their own, Magical, parents (despite several of their parents' being Death Eaters).

Some days, Malfoy would prevail, and the Slytherins kept to themselves; however, Draco found himself outnumbered more than once, as Vincent and Gregory basically dragged _him_ around...even when they knew the Grangers would be nearby.

Curiously, Draco was finding it increasingly easier to open his mouth around Hermione without spewing venomous words...which led to another problem: Would his parents think he was “losing his edge”? Talk about being “between a rock and a hard place”!!

**~~~~~**

Nighttime _could_ have presented other problems--anti-Muggle dreams, and sleep-talking--if it hadn’t been for Madam Pomfrey’s Draught for Dreamless Sleep; Draco was quite proud of himself for thinking of that solution.

After Crabbe had let slip that he hadn’t taken the Draught on Christmas Eve (which, in Draco’s mind jeopardized the whole _**“Let’s not get ourselves expelled”**_ plan), Malfoy made certain that Crabbe and Goyle both took _their_ Draughts before _**he**_ retired. So far, no one was the wiser...he hoped.


	9. Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Did "The Terrible Trio" revert to their old Muggle-hating ways after Christmas...or are unimaginable New Year's Resolutions on the horizon?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See story introduction._

Several days later, as the Prefects prepared to accompany their parents back to London, Hermione was approached by Potions Mistress Brewster. “Here are the vials you’ll need, once you arrive in London, so your parents can pass back through the barrier," she said.

Hermione took the proffered vials gratefully. “Thank you again, Professor," she replied. “I really appreciate what you and Professor Snape did for me...and my parents.”

"You're very welcome, Miss Granger," Professor Brewster replied. "I just wish more of our students had been here, so they could've met your parents. Interacting with Muggles would have been highly beneficial for them...as it was for those of us who were here."

Brewster suddenly remembered something. “Also," she began, “Professor Snape has requested that you and Prefect Parkinson report to his office, upon your return tomorrow.”

Hermione was taken slightly aback at that; however, she recovered quickly. Nodding her understanding, she said, “We’ll be there.” Storing the vials safely in the pocket of her robe, she quickly hurried after the other Prefects and parents who’d already left; she had a message to deliver to Pansy Parkinson.

**~~~~~**

On the ride back to London, Hermione’s parents found themselves bombarded with questions: Had the three most notorious Muggle-haters at Hogwarts actually behaved in a civil manner to the Grangers? "They’ll all probably be in the Hospital Wing, with nervous breakdowns from the strain of it, when you get back _...if not St. Mungo’s; at the very least, Malfoy will!”_ predicted Mr. Parkinson, under his breath. “You did **_not_** hear that, young lady!” he admonished his daughter.

It was too late, though: Pansy had slid off her seat in a fit of giggles.

As the image of a truly insane Draco Malfoy registered, Hermione’s tension from the last few days dissolved, and her shoulders also began to shake with laughter. She had a pretty good idea _why_ Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had behaved the way they had...still, she was glad to have her parents away from them. She hadn't wanted to "press her luck" _too_ far!

After everyone’s laughter had died down--for the other families had heard Mr. Parkinson’s comment, as well--everyone settled in their compartments on board the _**Hogwarts Express**_. “They **_were_** all quite nice," Mrs. Granger remarked.

“I’m still in shock over it," confessed Hermione.

“Join the club!” Pansy piped up. The laughter began again....

**~~~~~**

All too soon, Hermione and Pansy found themselves at the door to Professor Snape’s office. Hermione deferred to the Slytherin Prefect, who raised her hand to knock. However, as Pansy’s hand neared the door, a voice drifted down from above. “You may go in; Professor Snape has been informed that you are here.”

Pansy was the first to address the Slytherin Ghost, the Bloody Baron. "Thank you, Baron," she said. 

“Yes...thank you, Baron," echoed Hermione quietly. She hadn’t had much interaction with the Baron, so she was a little uncomfortable around him. She then remembered that the Baron was one of only a few of Hogwarts’s "residents" who could control Peeves, the Poltergeist. That thought helped her relax, as she stepped into Severus Snape’s office.


	10. Dumbledore's Proclamation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _The remaning "Bog-Meisters" learn their fate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See story introduction._

A few minutes before Hogwarts’ Prefects were due to return--and Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson were due in his office--Severus Snape faced three of the students he’d placed on strict probation. The three Fifth-Year wizards were seated across from their House Head, all knowing their futures hung in the balance.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were understandably nervous: They’d had pleasant experiences with Hermione’s parents; however, they weren’t **100%** certain that their past behavior wouldn’t come back to haunt them. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was ready to panic; he kept re-playing the events of the last few days in his mind, desperately trying to remember whether he’d said or done _**anything**_ he might have to defend.

Adding to the boys’ woes was the fact that their House Head was _not_ the only Staff Member present: Both the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress had been informed of the situation, and invited to Snape’s office.

“Well, that certainly explains your recent reversal in behavior.” Dumbledore’s tone was light, but everyone knew he was only half-teasing. He knew that these three had great talent...even though their grades--particularly those of Crabbe and Goyle--didn’t always reflect that. He hated the thought of losing _any_ students...even **_these_** students.

**~~~~~**

Like Dumbledore, McGonagall knew that students who’d been expelled _could_ cause a great deal of trouble. One exception was Hagrid: Even though he’d been expelled, he’d retained his sunny disposition. With _these_ three, however, **nothing** was guaranteed, and nobody was safe from them, or their parents.

For now, though, Minerva tried to focus on the positive. “We’ll know more when Miss Granger joins us; however, she hasn’t _**seemed**_ out of sorts lately, as she usually is around you three.” All three blushed at the backhanded compliment.

Just then, The Bloody Baron materialized through the ceiling. “Our Prefects have returned to the castle," he announced. At the sight of “their” ghost, the Fifth-Year students had a sense of foreboding.

“Excellent. When they get down here, have them come on in," Snape instructed.

“Of course.” The Baron made his departure, returning to the hallway to await Pansy and Hermione.

**~~~~~**

As the Prefects entered a short time later, all in the room stood. Both girls were surprised at the sight of the top Staff Members; obviously neither one had realized what might be at stake. Reading the Prefects’ reactions--but not wanting to “officially” give anything away too soon--Snape indicated the chairs in front of his desk. The boys, though with understandably quiet voices, still managed to join in the _“Good morning, Prefects,"_ before everyone sat down.

After an awkward moment, Gregory Goyle ventured, “How was the trip back?”

“Too short," answered Pansy. She wasn’t really anxious to start classes.

Hermione held her tongue on **that** topic; however, she _**did**_ add, “No problems at all...on the train, or at King’s Cross. You and Professor Brewster may be on to something!” as she glanced at the former Potions Master. Severus accepted her thanks with a brief nod.

**~~~~~**

The presence of the boys seemed to confirm, in Hermione’s mind, why she and Pansy--who, as a Slytherin Prefect, was responsible for them, to a point--had been called to Snape’s office. Wanting to get it over with, she broached the subject from an angle; she glanced hesitantly at Draco as she spoke. “My parents wanted me to thank you, again, for...," she hesitated, looking for the right words, “...what **_didn’t_** happen at the Quidditch pitch the other day.” Draco nodded mutely.

“That **was** an excellent bit of flying you did on Christmas Eve, Mr. Malfoy," remarked Dumbledore, from the boy’s other side. Draco jumped, as if he’d been zapped.

“Thank you, Headmaster," he replied, fear pitching his voice higher than normal. Managing to calm himself, he managed, “If I may, Sir: Did you ever find out what made my Firebolt act that way?” Hermione’s attention--indeed, everyone’s attention--now focused on the Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore’s brows knitted in concentration and consternation. “There could have been some ancient kind of Hex placed on the broomstick you chose; however, not even Professor Flitwick has been able to determine how it happened. We’re still attempting to track it down.”

“The important thing is that no one was hurt," Minerva began.

“And, Mr. Malfoy, since **you're** still just 15, there’s no Life Bond involved, even though Miss Granger **_is_** already 16.” Dumbledore and McGonagall's eyes were wide with shock: Neither one had expected **Snape** , considering his _own_ experience with a rival, to make **_that_** remark!

Realization hit Draco and Hermione at the same time. Draco’s face flushed red, but he managed a non-committal nod. Hermione couldn’t even speak: Had she come _that close_ to being indebted to **_Draco Malfoy_** , of all people?

“Be that as it may," Dumbledore interrupted their thoughts, “we have some questions to be answered, and some resulting business to tend to.” At that, everyone sobered.

**~~~~~**

Knowing that she (and her parents) were the “source” of the situation, Hermione straightened. With a quiet voice--but looking directly in the Headmaster’s eyes--she said, “I understand, Headmaster.”

“Very well," Dumbledore replied. “I cannot pretend that friction has not existed, and currently does not exist, among Purebloods, Halfbloods, and Muggleborn students at this school; your own studies have taught you that. Agreed?” All nodded, knowing that the Headmaster was reflecting all the way back to the founders of the school, and their own disagreements.

“Unfortunately, there have been periods in the history of this school when this friction has escalated.” At this, all five students lowered their eyes, each one knowing that he or she had done something to add to the friction at some point.

They kept their eyes down--and bit their tongues, so as not to laugh--when they felt Dumbledore glare pointedly at Severus Snape...who turned crimson, and quickly cleared **his** throat, and lowered his gaze.

Having made his point, Dumbledore delved back into his lecture. “Some of the events of the past four-plus years have been nothing short of deplorable...and I’m disappointed that at least some of them apparently did not receive the discouragement they should have.” Here, Albus turned his gaze back on Professor Snape, then on Professor McGonagall, who not only met his gaze...she raised an eyebrow, as if to challenge him.

“I believe things came to a head back in September.” Dumbledore paused, as the three boys squirmed; even Draco managed to appear contrite. “Severus, if you will, please bring us up to date on the situation....”

**~~~~~**

“...I was understandably surprised that Prefect Granger’s parents knew of my new position...and more than a little grateful that there was no mention made of the events which happened beforehand," Severus said, wrapping up his story. He’d told, briefly, of his stay in the Hospital Wing, and of the decision he’d made--of continuing Pansy’s “mentoring” punishment until Christmas--upon his release.

Severus had also, unwittingly, told Dumbledore and McGonagall the source of a mysterious 30 points for Gryffindor a few days earlier. Hermione, for her part, kept a blank face...but a plan was forming in her mind.

“So, where do we stand now?” Mc Gonagall asked.

“When Miss Bulstrode and Mr. Flint return, and begin Spring Term on Monday, they know that they no longer have to worry about another student’s grades, on top of their own”, Severus replied. “ **These** three," he indicated the boys--now drenched in sweat--sitting before him, “were...challenged...to conduct themselves in manners befitting gentlemen...for a change.” He raised a skeptical eyebrow in their direction.

 _ **“Here it comes!”**_ Hermione braced herself. She didn’t realize that the Slytherin Prefect was white-knuckled; it would not reflect well on her, if three of her charges were expelled. “And did they succeed, Miss Granger?” Dumbledore asked quietly.

“It’s like I said on the train," Hermione began, her gaze turning inward, “I’m still in shock, that things could change so quickly. My parents were especially taken with Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle," she continued, her eyes starting to twinkle, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly; she didn’t see the two blush.

Hermione then hastened to add, “Of course, they said that _**everyone**_ made them feel welcome here.” She looked Draco Malfoy directly in the eye as she spoke, her meaning clear. She was rewarded by a slight nod from Draco, and looks of gratitude from all three of the boys, who let out sighs of relief.

**~~~~~**

“So...we know there were no problems during the _day_ ; what about at **night**?” Severus took up the questioning...and then called on his key witness. **_“Baron!”_** The Bloody Baron glided into the office, from the position he’d taken in the wall.

The ghosts of Hogwarts could collect all sorts of information, simply by resting in one of the walls of the castle, and not letting themselves be seen on either side of the wall. Pansy was surprised at his apparent involvement, as were Dumbledore and McGonagall.

“Yes, Professor Snape?”

“Your report, please?” The boys blanched: They'd been seen!

“As you suspected, Mr. Malfoy went to Madam Pomfrey, for the Draught for Dreamless Sleep. Apparently, he was concerned that the wrong kind of dreams would induce sleep-talking...of an unfortunate nature.”

“Is that true, Mr. Malfoy?” asked McGonagall.

“Yes, Ma’am," Draco replied quietly. "It seemed like a good idea, at the time", he reflected.

“But that’s good!” interjected Hermione. As curious eyes turned on her, she explained: “I mean, I know that their behavior during the _day_ was the result of being ‘pushed’ a little...and I’m OK with that.” All in the room resisted the urge to look at Severus at that point, keeping their eyes on the Gryffindor Prefect, as she continued. “What happened at _night_ was an extension of that...and a conscious effort--I don’t know how this will sound--not to ‘backslide'.” She looked askance at the Headmaster as she finished.

“I understand what you mean...and I agree.” Dumbledore nodded approvingly at Hermione. Snape nodded as well, a thoughtful expression on his sallow face.

Hermione’s House Head, Professor McGonagall, fairly beamed at her newest Prefect. Just as Harry Potter and Severus Snape had mended _their_ fences back in September, obviously Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe apparently were mending **_theirs_**. It was a good sign.

Just then, Crabbe raised his hand. “Well, there _was **one**_ night I forgot the Draught....” He then went on to confess his slip-up on Christmas Eve.

“Someone must have hit you with one snowball too many, on the Quidditch pitch that day," Hermione teased.

 _“It was **Malfoy!** "_ the other boys chimed as one.

“Hey!” Draco mock-protested, to the ringing laughter of all.

As the laughter died down, Albus Dumbledore stood; the others followed suit, with the gazes of “The Terrible Trio” again on the Headmaster. While still a _little_ nervous, none of the three was **_quite_** as worried as earlier. “Well, I certainly hope such extreme measures aren’t needed again; for now, it appears to me that _all_ of Slytherin’s beds will be occupied a while longer...do you concur, Minerva...Severus?”

Snape deferred to the Deputy Headmistress; he didn’t have long to wait. “Agreed, Albus.”

“Agreed, Headmaster.”

Needless to say, great sighs of relief followed **that** statement! “Well, then, shall we all clean up, for the feast?” Dumbledore began leading the others out.

**~~~~~**

“A bit tongue-tied at the end, weren’t they?” the Slytherin Prefect said, referring to the boys' lapse in manners. Severus and Hermione chuckled slightly. “Let me say it for them, then: **_'Thank you!'_** " Pansy then changed topics. “I’ll walk you back partway, Hermione," she offered.

“Well...I’ll just be a moment," Hermione replied.

Severus, realizing that Hermione had something else on her mind--and curious as to what it was, but wanting to keep it private--suggested, “Why don’t you and The Baron wait for Prefect Granger at the end of the hall?” Pansy nodded, then left. The Bloody Baron also left, grumbling under his "breath" at the dismissal.

**~~~~~**

After the others had left, Severus again indicated the chair, but Hermione declined, saying, “I’ll just be a minute...besides, after two days on the _**Hogwarts Express**_ , I’m tired of sitting!” Severus allowed himself a little chuckle.

“What may I do for you, Miss Granger?” he then prompted. “Not that I can hope to measure up to **your** kind act.” Snape was obviously grateful to her: He hadn't been looking forward to sending owls to "certain" Death Eaters, saying that their sons had been expelled!

“Actually, Sir, I think we’re even on that count," Hermione countered. “I know that they," she indicated the seats where the boys had sat, “didn’t like the idea of my parents being around, and I appreciate your stepping in, to smooth things out. It even seemed like Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle started to _like_ them, after the first day.”

“And Mr. Malfoy?”

“Well... _‘like’_ is, perhaps, too strong a word--and a **bit** much to ask for--but he _**did**_ seem more... _relaxed_ around my parents the last few days.”

“Agreed.”

“So, since Prefects can award points, just as Staff can, I’d like to give Slytherin back the 30 points you gave to Gryffindor, the day you met my parents.”

“Ten for each boy?”

“I wish it could be more...but I **_do_** have to take into consideration my first four years here," Hermione replied, with mock haughtiness.

Snape’s laughter rang out, as he escorted Hermione to his office door. “Enjoy your classes this term!”

“Thank you, Sir...I’m certain I will!”

**##### THE END #####**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Actually, this trilogy will conclude with **The Unlikely Detectives** , which is coming soon!_ **~{]:-)**

**Author's Note:**

>  **#** _This is covered in my prequel, **A New Understanding?** (Yes: it's a nasty bit of self-promotion...!)_
> 
>  ***** _From **"...Chamber of Secrets"**._
> 
>  ****** _**My** Potion._
> 
>  ******* _Since this was written before the publication of **"...Order of the Phoenix"** , I only assigned one Prefect per House--and only Fifth-Years--instead of having a girl and a boy from Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Years, as JKR had._


End file.
